Dolls have been enjoyed by children the world over ever since the dawn of civilization. The materials used for manufacturing eyes for dolls have covered a wide variety of materials. For realism, however, eyes formed from glass have traditionally been used.
Glass eyes, however, are dull compared to the sparkle of real eyes. Further, when dolls having glass eyes are handled roughly, the glass forming the eyes can be easily scratched or broken.